Life less Ordinary
by JulyBeS
Summary: Arthur es el ayudante de cátedra de el docente Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. En esta relación se desarrollaran sentimientos inimaginables para el joven inglés, mientras lucha contra su propia soledad e inseguridades.


**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños tardío a mi maestra jedi/hermana mayor/Beta Reader Lorena Malfoy! Feliz cumple!**

**Lore: ya se que paso un tiempo, pero es que esta idea me empezó a emocionar. Lo iba a hacer un one-shot, pero descubrí que esta historia tenía potencial de ser un multi-chapter (sentite feliz; en teoría, este fic es tu regalo, así que te estaría regalando cuatro capítulos de más). Además de que tenía el colegio, las tareas, y... que a veces pierdo la concentración y la inspiración. En fin, espero que te guste! Y otra cosa: yo te había prometido que esta historia iba a ser Spamano. Pero al escribir este prólogo, me dí cuenta de que encajaba mejor siendo un SpUk. Pero creo que no tenes problema con eso. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Está demás mencionar que no soy dueña de nada que tenga que ver con Hetalia. <strong>**Todos los derechos a sus respectivos autores.**__**Tampoco tengo algo que ver con la banda ****Carbon Leaf****.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sinopsis<strong>_:_ Arthur es el ayudante de cátedra de el docente Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. En esta relación se desarrollaran sentimientos inimaginables para el joven inglés, mientras lucha contra su propia soledad e inseguridades. _

_Con la música de la banda de indie rock Carbon Leaf de "fondo" veremos la historia de estos dos extranjeros amantes del cine, mientras que juntos van haciendo del otro, un mejor actor en esta película constante que vivimos todos/as. _

* * *

><p><strong>Life <strong>**l****ess Ordinary**

**Prólogo: ****Under the wire**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I need to feel redeemed

_Necesito sentirme redimido_

I'm going sideways down,

_Me voy hacia abajo y hacia los costados_

An ever-winding road

_En un camino serpenteante_

With an ever unbinding load,

_Con una carga que nunca se libera_

Of a one-track mind,

_De una mente de una sola dirección_

Of a love that's lost somehow,

_De un amor que se perdió de alguna manera_

Of a flashing sign,

_De un cartel destellante_

I'm under the wire now

_Voy bajo el alambre ahora_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Me encantaría poder decir que hago lo que hago por el placer de hacerlo. Porque me gusta. Porque pude y puedo.

Obviamente, eso sería una mentira. Sería como decir que me importa, que voy a conseguir algo de todo esto. Que voy a hacer algo productivo y enorgullecerme de eso.

Cuando en realidad pierdo el tiempo. Cuando lo que más quiero es que todo desaparezca. Poder acostarme a la noche y sentir por una puta vez en la vida un poco de paz conmigo mismo. Dejar de sentir que estoy flotando sin sentido. Dejar de engañarme a mí mismo para poder ser la persona que pretendo ser: alguien un poco feliz con una vida normal.

Ni siquiera pido ser feliz. No. Eso no creo que lo pueda alcanzar del todo. Sería extraño ser feliz. ¿Cómo podría serlo? No tengo motivos.

Hace como un año que me fui de casa y termine en el lugar donde las mediocridades se sientan a tomar café: New York City.

"La ciudad donde todos los sueños se cumplen."

Mas bien, "La ciudad en la que te engañan, te hace creer que eres feliz, para después arrastrarte al sueño americano y ser un peón mas en este juego capitalista"… Y ahora yo sueno como un pedazo de comunista. Necesito ayuda.

La razón por la que estoy en esta enorme y espantosa ciudad, es porque quería irme lo más rápido posible de casa. Nací en Postmouth, un pueblito industrial al sur de Inglaterra. No era el lugar más agradable del mundo, pero era mi hogar. Por eso mismo salí lo más legalmente rápido posible de ahí.

Ahora vivo en Brooklyn, en un departamentito en Tilden Avenue. La verdad, no comprendo porque dicen que este barrio es tan malo y feo. En casa el crimen y el peligro en las calles era algo con lo que se vivía diariamente.

Pero no me vine a la ciudad de nacimiento de Woody Allen porque me parecía bonita. Vine aquí a estudiar cine. Estoy haciendo la carrera de Compaginación Cinematográfica. Me gusta el montaje, la edición, y se podría decir que The New York Film Academy era un buen lugar donde comenzar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Under the wire,  
><em>Bajo el alambre<em>

I'm a train down the line.  
><em>Soy un tren en la línea<em>

Nothing left to lose or gain,  
><em>Nada más que perder o ganar<em>

But distance over time.  
><em>Solo la distancia sobre el tiempo<em>

Under the wire,  
><em>Bajo el alambre<em>

Over all that we've been through.  
><em>Sobre todo lo que tú y yo pasamos<em>

Tell me what to do to get to you.

_Dime qué hacer para llegar a ti._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El montaje en una película se basa en la labor que reúne y debe dar forma final a los requerimientos del guión y la dirección, teniendo ya el material fílmico. Fotograma por fotograma, el montaje otorga al film el armado final, la edición.

Yo me pregunto, con todos estos conocimientos que fui aprendiendo en estos dos años de estudios: "¿Si la vida fuera una película, que haría mi director de montaje con ella?" Me refiero a: cuando llegue mi hora de dejar de ser este actor de veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana, todos los meses del año y enfrentarme a el último "¡Corte!" del director, ¿Quién querría hacerse cargo de editar lo que fue mi vida?

Sea quien sea, debería fijarse bien en el guión y tomarse el tiempo de que todos mis pensamientos, todas las largas escenas de mí en el parque pensando, todas las tazas de té que fueron fieles personajes secundarios, todo eso se entienda.

Así, algún día, cuando unos pocos parientes cercanos (tal vez mis sobrinos. Porque tener hijos no es algo que vaya a pasar) puedan ver esta película y darse cuenta de lo extraño que era su tío. De lo sobre analítico que podía llegar a ser, y de lo solo que se sentía.

Porque ese es el argumento de esta película: soledad.

Siendo franco, no tengo idea de cómo llegue a hacerme tan amigo de ella. No sé si empezó cuando era niño, adolescente, o cuando llegue a Estados Unidos.

Me encantaría echarle la culpa de todo a New York. Después de todo, en esta ciudad nunca se está solo, pero tampoco estas en compañía de nadie. Es todo velocidad y saludos. Sonrisas brillantes y estrechadas de manos. Brindar con una Lager (porque lo que toman aquí no es cerveza, es Lager, solo que ellos no entienden la diferencia) y despedirse sin recordar nada de lo que paso en esa salida/reunión.

Pero no puedo hacer eso. Porque yo se que aunque me hubiese quedado en casa, ido a la India o a China, todas estas ciudades serían mi NY. Es parte de mí ser no estar con otros seres. Simple y sencillo.

El rollo de la película va a seguir girando. El director va a seguir dirigiendo. Los guionistas van a seguir escribiendo. Yo voy a seguir actuando y el director de montaje se va a encargar de que todo salga perfecto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I need to feel redeemed.

_Necesito sentirme redimido_

I wear my heart on a grimy sleeve.

_Dejo mi corazón en una manga de mugrientos_

I bear the pressure of oil and moving steam.

_Soportó la presión del aceite y del vapor de agua en movimiento_

Unaware of my gaining speed.

_Sin darme cuenta que voy ganando velocidad_

I'm prepared to move ahead, take the lead...

_Estoy preparado para seguir adelante, tomar la iniciativa..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hasta que apareció el. Ese maldito idiota. Juro por la Reina que no quería conocerlo. El se convirtió en el villano de mi película. Se suponía que era una historia de un solo personaje. ¡Pero no! El y sus palabras llenas de conocimiento. El y su acento español que hace que el inglés suene más alegre. El y sus sonrisas fáciles. El y su manía de interrumpir mis pensamientos.

Yo también soy un estúpido importante. Debí haber sabido que me estaba metiendo en un torbellino sin salida.

Me postulé en el concurso para ser su ayudante de cátedra por una cuestión de conveniencia. El profesor Fernandez Carriedo es uno de los mejores aquí en la facultad y da la materia de Montaje II, que es en sí lo que me interesa y en lo que me destaco.

Claro que, cuando empecé a trabajar con este hombre, las pocas horas a la semana me habían dejado en un estado de shock. Somos muy distintos entre sí, y la verdad es que su inteligencia me pone los nervios de punta.

Además de que siento como lentamente me va haciendo cambiar mis hábitos. Lo veo cada vez más seguido en todos lados. Salgo más seguido. Tengo más fuerzas para seguir el día a día.

Se está convirtiendo en el productor de esta película. No quiero eso.

No quiero que sea parte de ella.

Sin embargo, eso último me cuesta creérmelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I am a steel freight train

_Soy un tren de carga de acero_

I am a train wreck, hauling back to you

_Soy un accidente de tren, yendo de vuelta a ti_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me parecío un prólogo interesante para una historia extraña.<p>

-canción utilizada: under the wire - carbon leaf -. Elegí esta canción porque habla del viaje, y de la soledad que este contiene. (además de que la metáfora del tren, a pesar de que no tenía exactamente que ver con el cap, se me hacía tentador).

**¡Dejen reviews con sus criticas, opiniones, halagos, whatever! **_(lamento si hay algún error de ortografía)-._

** Gracias por leer! :D**


End file.
